Sway to the rhythm of love
by BigTimeCrush
Summary: When an innocent backrub goes a little further... CARGAN one-shot, very fluffy/SLASH R&R


**Hey Rushers :) So I'm guessing you guys liked my Kames Fanfic? Well b/c you guys inspired me and b/c of your sweet comments I think I'm going to write more M-rated fluffy Big Time Rush Fan fictions!**

**This one is going to be with my fave pairing Carlos and Logan :) and this time it's not from a first person POV **

**Purely from my mind, I don't own any of the boys or make any claims towards their sexuality; this is just to get my random dreams/ fantasies outward!**

**So sit back, relax and enjoy :)!**

"DOGS work with me here I need perfection and right now I'M NOT GETTING ANY!" Yelled Gustavo Rocque from the sidelines of another one of the countless choreography sessions he made us rehearse over and over until we could do it in our sleep.

"Let's take it from the top, ready one and two and three and four, five, six, seven, eight…" said Mr. X as he danced for us once more showing us how to perfect our foot-work. "Now DANCE!"

We followed his exact instructions to the beat of our first song and soon to be music video, Big Time Rush.

"Hmmm…. They are good…" said Mr. X putting his pointer finger to his chin

"But not good enough, from the top!" yelled Gustavo

"Gustavo C'MON!" yelled Kendall in protest "We've been at this same routine for over 4 hours, can you please give us a break."

"Well, maybe you'd be finished sooner if you had just followed my instructions IN THE FIRST PLACE!"

"We did, Mr. X even says we're improving!" said Carlos

Gustavo shot the choreographer a demanding look. "They are exceptional…" He said crossing his arms, making an x. "But they could be excellent with a bit more practice."

"Gustavo…" We all protested in unison, our words colliding together, not understanding what anyone of us was saying, we still went at our producer.

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT" he yelled which shut us all up immediately. "You either get this dance PERFECT or I cancel the music video all together."

"Fine" we all muttered

"Now from the top, one and two and three and four…." Said Mr. X dancing in front of us

We all groaned at the thought of dancing any longer. Each of us was all exhausted and was aching from head to toe.

5 hours later….

9 pm we got back to the palm woods, hardly being able to walk as our aching feet dragged us all the way up to our floor and to our apartment door. Kendall kicked open the door.

"9 hours of dancing…" he limped into the apartment and fell face first onto the L-shaped orange couch.

"I can barley move" Logan moaned and plopped right next to Kendall

"What is Gustavo's problem, we got that dance perfect in just an hour, but he still made us go at it, why does he just love torturing us?" the blonde boy complained

"I think he just likes to see us suffer, since he doesn't have anything better to do than write songs and boss us around like he's some sort of dictator" complained Logan

"What are you two saying; Gustavo's our boss and he gave us this awesome opportunity to be stars, you guys sound like a bunch of morons" James said crossing his arms

"Yeah but, does he have to treat us like crap?" said Kendall

"Plus, he calls us dogs…" said Logan quietly

"Well, I don't care, he can treat us like dogs because we made a commitment to him and you know what, no pain, no game?" James said defiantly

"Kiss-up" Kendall coughed

"Hey has anyone seen Carlos?" asked Logan

We all look around and saw Carlos curled up into a ball near the yellow swirly slide, with his eyes shut sleeping.

"How cute" Logan chuckled watching the Hispanic boy sleep peacefully despite our loud argument from across the room

"Well James, I think that contradicts your statement about Gustavo pushing us too hard." Kendall said walking over to Carlos and kneeling at his side.

"Oh well he just… you know…" James stammered looking at Kendall's smirk "Shut up" he grumbled

"Well, I think we should follow Carlos's example and get some rest, we all have another early rehearsal at seven am tomorrow." Said Kendall

"Yeah you're right, besides I need my beauty sleep." James yawned

"You guys go ahead, I'll get sleeping beauty here back to our room somehow." Said Logan

"K, night Logan" said Kendall and James walking back to their room.

Logan walked over to his roommate and paused for a moment, studying the sleeping boy. Carlos was in his usual workout clothes, which was quite similar to James's, a black, tight-fitting tank top and light grey sweat pants. Rippling, caramel muscles all along his body, and a mesh of dark brown hair that was slightly wet from all the sweat. The intelligent boy looked at his best friend in a whole new outlook; he felt this strange attraction to the fun-loving prankster. After about a minute, Logan scooped Carlos up into his arms, with all of the strength he had left in his sore muscles and slowly carried him off to their room.

"Logan…" Carlos yawned cuddled up in the smart boy's arms

"Shush, you fell asleep, but its ok, I've got you." Logan said whispering lovingly into his ear

The Hispanic boy slowly opened his eyes and met his best friends gaze. Their eyes locked which made Logan blush slightly.

"Wow, I fell asleep, I'm sorry buddy that I'm making you carry me" said Carlos looking up at him

"Don't worry about it" Logan chuckled holding onto Carlos until he rested him gently on his twin bed. Carlos tried getting under the covers but moaned at the pain of his tired muscles and grabbed onto his shoulders.

"Hey Logan?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think, you could, maybe… give me one of your world famous back massages?" he asked tensely

Logan turned around staring blankly at him, unable to think of words to say.

"Please" the Latino boy begged "I could really use one" he pouted

Logan chuckled, he couldn't resist Carlos's puppy dog face; it was his weakness even as a young boy, Carlos always got Logan to give in to him with that puppy-dog face.

"Ok, turn around" Logan said sitting on the other side of his bed

"Thanks Lo-gain, you're the best" he said making Logan blush wildly

He rested his hands on the Latino boy's wide muscular back. Wow, looks like all those dance rehearsals really took a toll on Carlos's body; Carlos had always been pretty muscular, but ever since we all moved to L.A he's been looking real good. Logan slowly started to rub smoothly on his best friends back gently, not grabbing onto it just yet.

"Um, do you want me to take off my shirt… would that make it easier for you?" Carlos asked

"Uh sure… whatever you want" he said nervously waiting for what was about to draw closer.

The Hispanic boy slid off his saturated shirt easily for Logan. The raven-haired boy felt overwhelmed at the site of Carlos's toned, tanned back. Logan raised his shaky hands up upon Carlos shoulders, gently squeezing them, trailing down his arms.

Carlos laughed under his breath. "Wow… that feels good"

Logan smiled at the thought of him pleasing Carlos. He went off into a brief fantasy imagining what it would be like to make love to him. What kind of a lover was Carlos? Would he be a sweet kind romantic, or the passionate, sexy, aggressive type? Thinking about all the things Logan would do to him; he rubbed Carlos's back harder.

"Oh man…. Ngn Logan…. That feels really good" he sighed leaning his head back

Just hearing Carlos moan his name in satisfaction sent Logan off on a wild ride. Without thinking, he reached over to Carlos's bare neck and kissed it, biting down slightly. Underneath his lips, he felt a shockwave coursing through every inch of his body as did Carlos. He let go and watched the Hispanic boy turn to him, shocked

"Carlos, I-I'm…. sorry dude…. I don't know what came over me…" Logan said tripping over his words, not able to look his best friend in the eye.

"Logan… I- I didn't know you felt that way…" said Carlos in disbelief

"I'm so sorry I-I just…" Carlos silenced him by cupping his right cheek into his hand and closed the distance between them and kissed Logan passionately on the lips.

The dark-haired boy's eyes rolled to the back of his head with the intensity of the kiss. Carlos's lips were soft and welcoming; he gently bit down on Logan's bottom lip which sent Logan to a point of elation

"I bet Camille's never kissed you like that before" Carlos winked at him

Logan chuckled and pulled Carlos into another kiss, he leaned back while the Hispanic boy climbed onto of his soon to be lover. Logan's lips quivered in disbelief that he was actually kissing his best friend, sensing the dark-haired boy was nervous, Carlos eased his tension by gently rubbing the side of his leg, and with that Logan relaxed into the kiss. He smiled when he felt Carlos's lips part, allowing him further access into Carlos's mouth.

Logan slowly slid his tongue into Carlos's accommodating mouth, and met with his. The Hispanic boy moaned into the kiss; out of contentment making Logan gently swirl his tongue all throughout Carlos's mouth. They divided their lips to integrate small, sweet kisses, keeping their lip distance very close as they continued to make-out in short two-second intervals. The overwhelming feeling of exhilaration and bliss made Logan go rock-hard, the brunette sunk lower into the bed feeling embarrassed and hoping his lover wouldn't notice. Carlos broke apart their kiss and looked down at Logan concerned.

"Logan… is there something wrong?" he said misty eyed

Logan didn't want to reveal to Carlos how insecure he was, but didn't want to lie to him.

"I-I just…" he said looking away. "I'm self-conscious…" he said tearing up

Carlos stroked Logan's hard member and watched Logan whimper as he did. "What are you self-conscious about?"

Logan's bottom lip trembled as he fought back the tears forming in his eyes. Logan felt embarrassed about his size, not feeling good enough for Carlos and growing hard too quickly, he didn't want Carlos to think he was a punk.

"Hey…. Look at me…." Carlos whispered as he took Logan's face into his hands. "I think you're wonderful, I don't care about how big you are, to me Logie, you're the most beautiful person in the world." Carlos lovingly kissed the smart boy. Logan looked up at him and pressed his forehead against Carlos's

"Even more beautiful than all three Jennifer's combined?" Logan smiled

Carlos chuckled. "Way more beautiful, I love you Logie" he said kissing his forehead

"I love you too Carlitos" said Logan kissing him again, he no longer paid attention to his member, knowing that Carlos thought he was amazing made his confidence boost up.

Carlos's hands traced down to the hem of the dark-haired boy's loose red t-shirt and slowly slipped it off, colliding their naked, sweaty chests together, Logan ran his toned arms around his lover's torso and wrapped around him. The Latino boy maneuvered his lips lower down to Logan's neck nipping and lovingly kissing his creamy white neck. He moved lower to Logan's hard, pinkish nipple and bit down faintly.

"Ngnhh…. Carlos…." Logan moaned as he felt, the cum leak through his boxer shorts.

Logan pressed his hips up against Carlos's and got a pleasant feeling of Carlos's hard cock against his own. Logan slid off his lover's sweat pants, revealing his tight black boxers as Carlos did to him. Logan grinded his hips, steadily against Carlos's, hearing the Latino groan with satisfaction.

"Ohh God….Logan" Carlos cooed with delight, his hips thrashing rapidly against Logan's big member, yet kissing him ever so sweetly.

The smart boy moved his hands down underneath Carlos's right thigh, directly under his full length, stroking the bare skin, until he felt Carlos Cumming from beneath him. He smiled at the fact of turning on Carlos so much; he broke apart their kiss, keeping a close distance and turned the Hispanic boy onto his back, straddling him. He removed the Hispanic boy's wet boxers and blushed wildly at the sight of Carlos's large erection. The smart boy lowered his body towards Carlos's and passionately kissed him, their tongues playfully battling for dominance, though neither one succeeding. Without regard, the Latino stripped Logan of his tight, damp boxers, turned him on his backside landing his tan hands around Logan's ass. Both naked, on top of each other, just grinding gently against the raven-haired boy's thick member; the Latino boy not making a move yet, until he was sure his lover wanted more. Though Logan, desperately aching for further friction, lifted his head up slightly and whispered into the Latino boy's ear.

"Carlitos…. Please I want your big dick inside m-my… tight hole" whispered Logan nibbling on his lover's ear. Carlos never knew Logan could be a dirt talker, but it motivated him to make this the best night of the dark-haired, dimpled boy's life.

He swirled his lips swiftly and sexily against Logan's, distracting him from the immediate pleasure that was about to occur. With one hand, Carlos parted the walls of Logan's tight ass, caressing it carefully and jammed a finger into his hole. Logan moaned painfully into his mouth, but the Latino reassured him with another sweet kiss.

"Shush, its ok honey… I've got you" sliding his middle finger all throughout the inside of Logan's wet hole. The Hispanic boy jammed another finger into the dark-haired boy's hole and a third stretching and scissoring it out to fit his full length.

The dark-haired boy's cries of pain promptly turned into cries of pleasure, wanting Carlos so badly, letting out sinful, broken phrases unable to let his emotions out

"Ngn… fuck Carlos…. I-I n-need you right now" Logan moaned, running his pale hands in an upward and downward motion on Carlos's golden back, kissing and sucking on his lover's neck.

The Latino boy smirked at how much he was pleasing his best friend. He removed all three fingers from the smart boy's readied hole and raised himself up, positioning the head of his erection in between the constricted walls of Logan's ass. Spreading out his soft cheeks, he forcefully jabbed himself halfway into the dark-haired boy's hole. Logan gasped at the amount of power Carlos had on him and grabbed onto his roommate's lower back, unable to free him of the desperation he had for Carlos to go even further.

"Mmmm… Carlos…please… more" sighed Logan lowering himself to Carlos's nipple and biting down hard.

"Oh fuck… Logan…" whimpered the Hispanic boy

The two brunettes combined their hot, naked bodies holding each other closer, as if that were possible, grasping onto each other for dear life, Carlos bucked his erection into Logan deeper.

Hearing the soft, staccato moans of the sexually excited Logan made Carlos buck wild in order to please his roommate even further. Their lower-halves taking all the energy out of their entire bodies, Carlos pressed his sweaty forehead against Logan's and grasped onto his muscular arms, letting their hips rapidly buck against each other, building up to the point of a full orgasm.

"Ngn…. Harder….. Carlitos harder…" moaned Logan, breathing heavily as he pressed his pink lips gently against Carlos's, parting them as he felt the Latino's hot breath inside his mouth.

Closing their kiss, Carlos obeyed his lover's wishes and sped up his pace, still in a steady motion but moving much harder and much quicker, making the dark-haired boy howl his name in ecstasy.

"FUCK…CARLOS ROBERTO GACRIA…." The smart boy groaned loudly each time their lips spread apart.

With one final jab at his hole, which took the life out of Logan, he slowed down his pace, now easing out of the climax with gentle, soft slides in and out of the smart boy's hole; giving him time to catch his breath; they let go of their kiss and rubbed their noses together, out of breath. Carlos dislodged his member from his lover's hole and got up on all fours and lay on top of Logan. The smart boy held onto Carlos, sweetly kissing his eyes, nose and cheeks in the after glow of their first time together. The Latino reached across the table and slipped on a fresh pair of boxer briefs and handed his roommate a fresh pair as well. He pulled his sheets on top of them both and compressed their foreheads together, their breathing rate returning to its normal state, smiling down at his best friend, the Latino whispered into his lover's ear

"Did I succeed?"

"What do you mean?" Logan whispered, confused

"At making this the best night of your young life?" he smiled hopefully

The smart boy blushed. "Well let me put it this way, theirs no one else I would have rather done it with, and not one person on this earth can compete with my Latin fire" he smiled into his roommates mouth, kindly kissing him once more. But let go at the sounds of banging and moaning from their neighboring room

"Gah… Kendall…. You're so fucking… tight"

"Mmmm…. Fuck me…"

The two former best friends, but now lovers looked at each other and chuckled.

"Looks like, they're having fun" said Logan

"Yeah, but it can't be as good as what we had, because nothing can compete with my book worm" he said smiling into his new boyfriends lips. "I love you Lo-gain"

"I love you too Carlitos… now would you kindly just kiss me"

The Latino boy chuckled and obeyed his wishes.

**Sooo I hoped you guys like my Cargan fanfic :)! This story goes out to my favorite M- rated fanfiction author who is not on anymore, Mochi no Yume! Mochi you've inspired me so much to write me sexual fanfiction's and it really pains me to see you're not on anymore :'(! Even though I have no way of contacting you, I hope you know how much I've enjoyed you're stories, you will always have a special place in my heart! I know Cargan was your favorite pairing so I dedicate this entire story to you, although it can never compete with the amount of emotion and beauty you've incorporated into your fanfictions! Even though I have no idea where you are or what you're doing I hope you're out their giving it you're all, and if you change your mind, fanfic's always here for you, if you decide to come back. But please do we all miss you terribly 3 **

**With all my love**

**Steph 3 **


End file.
